1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic tape cassettes, and more particularly to a magnetic tape cassette in which the cassette case for enclosing a magnetic tape is improved.
2. Background of the Invention
As is well known in the art, in an audio or video magnetic tape cassette, a magnetic tape is set in its cassette case which is generally made of plastic resin such as ABS resin. Usually, forms or patterns of a cassette specification or data are provided on the surface of the case. The forms or patterns are, in general, printed directly on the surface of the case, or a sheet on which the forms or patterns have been printed is bonded to the surface of the case. Therefore, the conventional magnetic tape cassette suffers from a difficulty that, as it is used for a long period, the printing ink becomes illegible or the sheet is peeled off from the case surface. This problem is serious for the magnetic tape cassette because recently the magnetic tape has been improved in its characteristics and can be used semipermanently for recording and reproducing of information.